Lorna Lehnsherr (Earth-5)
Lorna Lehnsherr is a mutant and current member of the X-Men. History Lorna Dane is the natural daughter of Magneto. Lorna was "orphaned" at a young age, and taken in by foster parents. She thought they were her aunt and uncle, and this made her happy. When she turned 13, her powers activated, and she would always either have metal objects stick to her hands, or she would accidentally force them away. This made her scared, and when she fled to her foster parents, she asked if she was a mutant, and they said she probably was. Since they were not mutants, she found out that she was adopted, and upon learning this, she fled. When Charles Xavier was searching for mutants on his namesake Cerebro, he found Lorna's signature on it. He sent a squad to find her, but they were unsuccessful. She had placed a metal android of her that she created from ordinary metal devices. She did this so that she could observe them. After seeing Magneto, she realized she wanted to learn more. She followed him around, and when he went to the Institute, she stayed just outside. She observed all that the X-Men did, and she decided she wanted to join them. This was lucky for her, because when Cerebro did his next mutant search, he saw her signature right next to the mansion. He sent Magneto outside, and they realized their bond. She joined the X-Men rescue squad to rescue the X-Men from Krakoa. Her powers did not allow much other than flight, but she formulated a great plan to defeat it. She had all of the X-Men blast her force field with energy, and this increased her powers enough to cut Krakoa's ties to the Earth's magnetic field, sending it into space. Afterwards, she officially joined the X-Men, and changed her name to Lorna Lehnsherr after her father. But soon, her father told her that there was a task for her even greater than being an X-Man. She was to work with Nick Fury as an "Acolyte," showing the public that even superhumans and mutants could coexist. So she teamed up with Nick against the Sentry. She held her own, but eventually, it came down to a sneak attack from Psylocke to save their lives. With Sentry now in his right mind, the 4 superheroes formed the Acolytes, and Polaris loved it. The one thing she missed, though, was seeing her father. Powers and Abilities Powers: Magnetokinesis: Polaris has inherited from her father the power to manipulate magnetic fields. Ferrokinesis: Polaris can manipulate metal as well as magnetism, and is capable of constructing armor from metal silverware. Force Fields: Polaris can create barriers of magnetic energy that protect her from harm. She can increase the size of these fields to envelop others. Magnetic Levitation/Flight: Polaris can ride the Earth's magnetic field. Electromagnetic Sight: Polaris can perceive the world as electric and magnetic energy. Magnetic Pulses: Polaris can generate concussive magnetic blasts that alter electric systems and can destroy starships. ''Energy Absorption: ''Polaris can absorb energy to increase her strength, this is actually how Krakoa was defeated. Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Heroes of Earth-5 Category:X-Men (Earth-5) Members Category:Earth-5 Residents Category:Mutants Category:Ferrokinesis Category:Magnetokinesis Category:Levitation Category:Flight Category:Created by Next X-Man Category:Energy Blasts Category:Energy Absorption Category:Super Senses Category:Super Strength Category:Acolytes (Earth-5) Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Force Field Generation Category:Energy Senses Category:Versions of Polaris